A Tale Of Unconditional Love
by love-of-my-existance
Summary: Harry Potter's life has just changed for ever. Not only is he a full blooded male submissive Veela, but his life mate is none other than that of Draco Malfoy. And that is just the beginning. Slash HP/DM Dom!Draco Sub!Harry yaoi, m/m.
1. Inheritance

**A Tale Of Unconditional Love**

**Chapter One**

**Rating M for sexual situations between males.**

**AN: Looking for a Beta.**

In the wizarding world, a Child's seventeenth birthday is a big deal. It was the day in which the child was recognised as an adult, and came into possession of their inheritance, the traits of the family- a strength or a power found only in that gene pool. Even the poorest of wizard families made sure to celebrate this day in the most elaborate way they could afford. For me, however, the wizarding worlds so called hero, my seventeenth birthday arrived as I sat on my old bed, counting down the seconds to midnight: alone, not a present in sight, no inheritance, no family willing to celebrate with me, the only other presence in the room my large snowy white owl. It wasn't ideal, but for me, Harry Potter, who had been living with muggles for as long as I could remember, it was normal.  
"Twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven," I found myself muttering under breath, as I watched the seconds count down. "Five, four, three, two, one. Happy Seventeenth Birthday Harry." I whispered. I was just musing to myself that I didn't feel any different, when a white hot pain shot through my spine, making me arch my back in agony and scream soundlessly. The pain quickly spread from my back to the rest of my body, so that I felt like I was on fire. I clawed at my clothes, trying desperately to get rid of the pain, and bit my lip so hard I drew blood. I began to convulse violently, my eyes rolling back into my head. The pain seemed to go on forever, and I didn't notice when I fell onto the floor, only willing with what conscious I had left that the pain would go away. If anything it seemed to get stronger, and I lost all grip on consciousness, and slipped into blackness as the fire swept over me.

When I finally regained my consciousness it was sunset, and shadows danced around my vision. The room was bleary, and I looked around for my glasses. Not finding them, I rubbed my eyes, only to find that miraculously, my glasses had somehow managed to stay on my face during the night. It was only then that I realised I should have been seeing the room clearly, not foggy as it was. Taking the glasses off, in order to wipe them, I found that the room suddenly sprung into focus, allowing me to see the destruction that lay around me. My clothes, or what was left of them, where in tatters, and smeared in bloodstains. My body was also smeared in blood and deep gouges had been taken out of my flesh and were now stinging violently. I was lying in a dried pool of blood and I could also see it on the bed and on the table next to it. _What the hell happened? _Was all I could think to begin with. Then came _Did Death Eaters attack me?_ But that notion was quickly dismissed, as I realised no follower of the dark lord would have been stupid enough to leave me here, when they could have taken advantage of my obvious weakened state. _Then what happened?_ Deciding to try and stand, I gingerly stood, swaying slightly, but otherwise fine. A shower was in order, I decided; trying to find answers would come after.

When I finally emerged from the shower, warm, clean and relaxed, I quickly dried myself, wrapped my towel around my hips, and turned to get some clothes from my room. What I saw out of the corner of my eye, however, made me stop and gape into the mirror. The person staring back at me was a stranger, with long dark _glossy_ hair, that reached his shoulders in tamed waves. His lips were luscious, pouty almost, and defiantly kissable. His cheekbones where defined in an aristocratic manner, nose firm, eyes large and emerald, defined by thick, black lashes. The only thing that made me recognise the alien face as my own was the lightning bolt scar located on my forehead. My body had also changed, losing its angular shape, that came from Quidditch training and little food, to become more soft and, dare I say it, curvier. All and all I looked like a cross between an extremely good looking guy and a girl!

"What in Merlin's name has happened to me," I strangled out. "I look..."

"Like a Veela that has come into his full inheritance," a voice said from behind me. I jumped around, cursing when I realised I didn't have my wand on me, and therefore was helpless. My wand wasn't necessary, I found however, when no other than Dumbledore stepped into the small bathroom.

"Professor?" I said surprised, "what are you doing here?" He smiled at me over his half-moon glasses, blue eyes dancing with excitement.

"I am here, my dear boy, because I wished to see if you had come into possession of your family inheritance. It is now obvious, clearly, that you have, making you the first Potter in two centuries to have bequeathed the trait."

My mind felt like it was in overdrive as I attempted to process this information. The pain I had felt was that of my inheritance, an inheritance that had not been possessed in over two hundred years, the inheritance of a...."A Veela?" I exclaimed, the professors words finally catching up to me. "But Veelas are female."

"In fact they are not Harry. There are rare cases in which male Veelas are born- it hardly ever occurs. They tend to be bit different to their female counterpart- they don't have the same light features, instead having darker hair and more masculine edge to their beauty." His eyes trailed meaningfully over my hair and face. "They also have stronger defensive powers and just as much allure as the females-why do you think you have always had the students of Hogwarts attention? Even if you had not been the boy-who-lived, you still would have drawn their gazes! Now I suggest you go into your room and change, while I have a word with your Aunt and Uncle. Pack your trunk as well, Harry- you will not be back here."With that he strode out of the room, and I hurried into mine, pulling on a baggy shirt that had once belonged to Dudley, and some jeans.

I pulled out my trunk, which was already packed, due to my boredom in previous weeks, from its place under my bed, retrieved Hedwig's cage from the desk, and waited eagerly for the Professor to re-appear. I didn't have to wait long- he walked into my room with a satisfied smile on his face.

"All set Harry? Yes? Then let's not dally." Placing a hand on my arm, and one on my trunk, I felt the familiar twisting sensation in my stomach as Dumbledore guided me in a side long apparation. We arrived at the familiar gates of Hogwarts, and proceeded into the castle.

Dumbledore led me into a corridor I had never been into; it was long and portraits of people I had never seen before hung on the walls. He walked up to one portrait, that of a middle aged man, with dark brown hair and a very attractive face.

"This, Harry, is Giles- another male Veela just like yourself. Giles, this is Harry Potter, your great great great great great grandson."

"Good to meet you my boy!" Giles exclaimed. "Its good to see another Potter with the ancient bloodlines running in their veins. Congratulations!"

"Thank-you, sir," I answered, slightly shocked at seeing a relative that was vaguely alive. "If you don't mind me asking, how come you look so," I trailed off and waved at his features, "masculine, while I look a lot more..." I trailed off, embarrassed by my more feminine looks.

"More female?" he finished for me gently, he turned to look at the Professor. "Have you not told him yet, Headmaster?"

"No Giles, I thought it would be more suitable if you told him instead." He turned to face me. "Harry, Giles is the portrait that will guard your quarters. The password is _morde. _Go inside, unpack, then go into the living room. Giles has another frame there in which he can enter. He will explain everything. I will expect you at the Great Hall by eight for dinner. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes sir," I answered, still slightly stunned by the events that had taken place in a few short hours. I said the password, and went to enter, when Dumbledore's voice called from behind me.

"Harry?" I turned. "Happy Birthday."

I smiled faintly. "Thankyou Sir," and then walked into the room, Giles's portrait swinging closed behind me.

The room was nothing special-in fact it was decorated in the same as the Gryffindor tower; a fire, and living room, a bedroom to one side and a study to the other. The bed was furnished in red and gold, and there was a cupboard to put all my clothes into. I opened my trunk, which was already in the room thanks to Dumbledore, pulled out my wand and flicked it in the general direction of the wardrobe. The clothes came streaming out of their places in my trunk and came to rest neatly inside the space provided for them. Deciding that unpacking was done; I walked into the living room and sat on one of the couches, facing the empty portrait.

"Giles," I called, and he walked into the frame, smiling amiably.

"Harry, my dear grandson, finished unpacking already! That was quick."

I smiled back. "I practised my spell work a lot last year. I've mastered the ability to direct my magic purely through thoughts- I don't need spells anymore."

His eyebrows rose in astonishment. "Are you telling me that you have already accomplished not only silent spell work, but also thought directed magic?" At my nod, his eyebrows rose even higher. "My boy, that is an astonishing achievement! Nobody has ever been able to achieve that so young- I believe Dumbledore himself was the youngest wizard to master it- at the age of forty-six!"

I frowned. "But it's so easy. Why would it take anybody that long?" Giles looked flabbergasted by this time and shook his head back and forth slowly.

"This isn't something you should be discussing with me- you should bring this up with Dumbledore. I am here to answer all your questions on your Veela nature." He settled down, and assumed a comfortable position. "Now, where to begin. Firstly, you asked me about you more feminine features. I'll get to that in a second. I'm going to explain to you first about Veelas and their mates."

"Mates?" I interrupted, shocked. "What do you mean_ mates_."

He frowned disapprovingly at me. "I'll tell you if you don't interrupt me again. Ok? Good. Now where was I...Oh yes. Veelas are a dark creature- not evil, but dark, as they possess the ability to use coercion on others with their beauty and their so called_ allure_. This makes the people around them, generally wizards, unable to think normally, and they can persuade them to do as the Veela wishes. For example, you could use your allure on your teacher to get out of a detention, or make a fellow student give you his (or her) answer for a question on a test. This is what makes us Veelas dark, as the student would have no choice but to do it. This is also the reason that we are not considered evil, as we can only use this allure for small, general things. As soon as the person is away from close contact or sight, they regain their senses. We wouldn't therefore, be able to make somebody rob Gringotts, as when they would leave to do your biding, they would come to their senses. Now, a Veelas main reason for their allure is that of securing herself, or in your case yourself himself, a mate. On the night of their transformation into their inheritance, their features change to suit the wants of their intended mate. Even if the Veela has never met her mate, she will still change so that her appearance appeals to him.

"You see, a Veela _always_ has a male as a mate, and in the rare case of a male Veela, like you and me, we too do. The Veelas are also always the dominant one in the relationship, as they are generally stronger than their wizard mates. I was dominant in my relationship, as although my mate was male, I was stronger, as I wasn't all human. This brings us back to you, dear Harry. My features are the way they are because I was the dominant one. From your features, the only deduction I can make is that you will not be the dominant one in the relationship, as your mate will be a Veela as well, and a dominant one at that- meaning that you will be the submissive one in the relationship. I believe this has only ever occurred once, around eight hundred years ago, where a male Veela became the submissive, as his mate, another _male_ Veela, was the dominant."

"Another male Veela...are you trying to tell me that this mate of mine is also a Veela and another guy!" I started hyperventilating at this point, too shocked to hear Giles telling me to breath. "But I'm not gay! I don't want another guy as a _mate_ let alone for me to be the _girl_ in the relationship."

"You don't have a choice Harry," Giles voice said. "As soon as you see your mate, you will know-and you will let go of any apprehensions you have as in the great chain of things, he is your soul mate- the one person in the world that is perfect for you. When you see him, your Veela nature will take hold. This is important, so you must listen to what I am about to tell you. There are three stages in which a Veela bonds with her or his mate.

"To begin with, there is the hunt; where your senses and instincts will lead you to your mate. Upon finding him, the Veela will then wish to court the mate- to show that she/he is able to provide for the mate. This will not begin, however, until the Veela knows that his or her mate accepts them, through a kiss. When this has occurred, the Veelas allure will be so strong that it is a danger for her or him to be around others. When you find your mate, Harry, and begin the courtship, you must confine yourself and your mate to a place where nobody will be able to find you. Your allure will send any human in a kilometre radius to distraction and they will become a mindless mob-all wanting the same thing-you. Once this has begun, it will hurt both members of the relationship to be away from the other for any long amount of time. Now, in your case, as you are not the dominant one in the relationship, your mate will most likely be courting you- showing that he can provide for you and such, which means that his allure will be just as strong, if not stronger than yours. The final stage is the acceptance of the bond. This is when Veela and her or his mate accept the life bond, and accept it through a kiss and a ritual performed by a Veela elder. It is only after this that the bond is complete.

"There is another serious issue that I must talk to you about, and you must assure me that I have your full attention." At my nod, he continued. "Veelas mate for life. If at anytime- even before you complete the bond, you cheat on your mate, your mate will lose all feelings for you, and will then die. A Veela cannot live without her or his mate- and therefore will die a slow and painful death from starvation and mistreatment. The Veela will go into a trace like state where it cannot eat or drink, or clean its self, and will slowly die from starvation. Do I make myself clear Harry? You are your mates and your mates only, as he will be to you. If either of you break the bond, you will both die." I nodded again, mind too busy to acknowledge his words with anything but that gesture.

"Can you please tell Dumbledore that I will not be attending dinner, as I am not feeling that well?" I ignored Giles's worried look, only seeing his nod, and walked slowly into my room, collapsed onto my bed, and let the darkness pull me under.

_____________________________________________________________________________

When I resurfaced, it was light in my room, sun shining in through the windows. My stomach growled, making me realise I hadn't eaten anything in more than twenty-four hours. Jumping out of bed, I had a quick shower, changed into some sweatpants and an old hoodie, and walked to the Great Hall. Finding it empty, I sat down at one of the tables, and called Dobby. There was a loud crack and the house-elf appeared, a smile beaming on his face.

"Mister Harry Potter, sir," he squeaked in excitement. "It is good to see you sir, it is truly. What can Dobby get for Mister Potter, Sir?"

I tried to hide my smile, and requested pumpkin juice and some toast. He disappeared with another crack, and almost instantly a jug and goblet of pumpkin juice appeared, along with a stack of toast, butter, jams and other spreads. I dug in, revelling in the feeling of the food in my mouth, my stomach rejoicing as it slowly filled up. I was just chewing on the last piece, when my Veela side went haywire- making me gasp from the sudden dizziness. I felt a pull, that seemed to lead out of the Hall, and without thinking bolted from the room, following my senses, not able to control my actions. I followed the pull, as it led my back towards the corridor where my room was. I was just turning into the passageway when I smacked into a warm body, and fell to the ground.

"Oww," I whimpered, as I rubbed my head, where it had hit the stone floor. Slowly sitting up, I found myself staring into silver grey eyes, and my Veela side cooed in satisfaction. In an instant I felt whole, complete, protected, loved. My eyes traced my mates face, the familiar lips and cheekbones, the beautiful white blond hair....i was jerked out from my daze as I realised that the person I was staring at was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy," I whispered in shock, "No no no no no, you can't be my mate!" I scrambled to my feet and backed away hurriedly, trying to ignore the look of shock that flashed through his eyes, and the look of love and adoration that followed. As he went to get to his feet, I turned and ran, sprinting away from the other boy, desperately wanting to get away, and yet trying to ignore the side of me screaming to go back.

By the time I stopped running, I had no idea where I was; the halls where dusty and unused-some of the wood on the stairs rotten.

"Oh shit," I whispered. "Where the hell am I?" I looked around, trying to find a portrait that I could send word to Giles through, but there wasn't one in sight. "Shit." I said again. I lent against the wall, and sank to the ground, banging my head on the wall. "Stupid stupid, stupid," I muttered. "Why did you run?"

"That's what I would like to know." My eyes flew open and I saw Malfoy crouching in front of me. "Are you alright?" he asked tenderly, cupping my cheek in his hand, making my Veela side hum in satisfaction, but my human side jerk back in reflex. He dropped his hand, and I attempted to ignore the look of pain in his eyes at my rejection.

"Why do you care Malfoy, if I am alright or not?" he frowned, and looked at me if I was stupid.

"You have come into your inheritance haven't you," he asked slowly, then answered his own question, "Well, obviously, look at you," he gestured to my much changed face and new appeal. "Then you are a Veela. Like me. And somebody, most likely a relative, has told you about us Veelas, right." I nodded reluctantly. "Then you know that Veelas can't live without their mates. I've been looking for you since my birthday-back in April. Now, when I have finally found you, it turns out you still hate me-for no real reason. But you can't reject me Harry. If you do, we both will die. You are just going to have to put the past behind you and look forward to the future. So I care if you are alright or not because you are my mate, and it's what I am suppose to do-worry about you, and you about me."

"What do you mean I hate you for no real reason!" I exclaimed, outraged at this assumption. "All you have done since first grade is bully my friends and me."

"Have I really?" he asked. "In first year you let Weasley's vendetta against me cloud your judgement, when I offered you friendship. Then you and your _friends_" he spat out the word, "went around calling me names, assuming that my friends where just minions, having no idea about my life." He assumed a softer tone in his voice, and sank to the ground in front of me. "I tried Harry, I really did, but you rejected me. I admit, I called your friends names, but did you do any different to me? We are both in the wrong here, so please, please, don't let the past interfere. Put it behind you and let us both learn from our mistakes." He looked so earnest, so hopeful, and my Veela side purred with satisfaction, telling me to accept his apology. But there was one thing I couldn't wrap my head around.

"You called me Harry," I whispered.

He smirked and stood up, offering me his hand. "I think we are both old enough to call each other by our first names, don't you agree Harry?" I shivered as he said my name, a thrill going through me.

"Your right," I said, taking his offered hand, "Draco." His answering smile was brilliant as he pulled me to my feet.

'I'm glad," he whispered, dropping my hand, and I found myself disappointed in the lack of contact between us. I pushed it back, however, and looked around, trying to get my bearings.

"So, where are we and how do we get back to our rooms?" I asked, looking at the older Veela.

"I know where we are," he answered. "Follow me." He began to stride forward, leading me through twists and turns, and I used the time to get a good look at him, to see how he had changed.

The first thing obvious was that he had grown. My transformation had left me at the height of 5'7, a respectable size I personally thought. Draco had however shot up to a huge 6'2, making him tower over me. His form had filled out as well, but in a subtle way. He wasn't a wall of muscles like run, but rather lithe and wall formed. I caught up to him and walked beside the object of my scrutiny, gazing at him through the corner of my eyes. His face's general structure had stayed the same but had come to possess an almost ethereal look, a lot like my own, making us look other worldly. All in all he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He noticed my staring, and grinned at me crookedly.

"Like what you see?" he asked coyly, making me blush. I was saved from answering, however, when I found myself standing out the front of Giles portraits; the person in question snoozing peacefully in his frame.

"Giles," I said loudly, making the man jerk awake, and look around blearily. "Is that you Harry," he asked sleepily. "Good, I was wondering where you were. I was getting worried; I was just about to call the Headmaster in fact, but I was a little sleepy..." he trailed off as he caught sight of my companion. "Hello!" he said in surprise. "Who are you?"

"Giles, this is Ma...Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Giles, my five time great grandfather. He was the last Potter to inherit the Veela blood."

"Nice to meet you sir," Draco said and nodded respectively, shooting a look at me from the corner of his eye. "It is wonderful to meet another male Veela, besides Harry of course."

"Another male Veela," Giles said, eyes wide. "But then you must be-" he looked at me meaningfully, but before I could answer, Draco did for me.

"Yes sir, I am Harry's mate."

Giles looked at him in shock and then absolute delight. "This is wonderful! Congratulations to both of you in finding each other. I must say, I have never seen such an attractive couple as you too! Of course, most of the time only one of the partners is the Veela, but you two are perfect for each other! Have you started the courting yet Draco my boy? Because I want only the best for my grandson, he is, after all going to be the saviour of the wizarding world..."

"Giles! I yelled, interrupting him in the middle of a sentence. "Enough, please. No, we have not begun the courtship, as we are not together. Mal...Draco here has been my biggest enemy since first grade. I need a little time first to wrap my head around everything. Alright?!" I aimed this at both Giles and Draco, the latter looking rather dejected at my words, but nodded none the less. Giles looked shocked at my words.

"But Harry, he is your mate, your soul mate at that. He can't be your enemy. He can't hurt you physically or mentally, without hurting himself too. You shouldn't be able to hurt him either-but you are! Look at the poor boy, he is miserable!"

"That's enough, thankyou Sir Giles," Draco said abruptly, his eyes now cold. "I see how it is." He turned to look at me, face void of any emotion. "I shall see you around, mate." He then turned and strode away, leaving both me and Giles gaping after him. As soon as he was out of my sight, I felt as if I had been physically stabbed in the chest, as a pain so great coursed through me. Sadness, pain, loss unworthiness and self hatred shot through me, like a bullet to the heart. I gasped in pain, and sunk to the ground, holding my hands over my chest.

"Harry, what is wrong?" Giles was yelling at me, but I couldn't answer.

"So much pain," I whispered. "Draco." And then, for the second time in forty-eight hours, I sunk into pain induced unconsciousness.


	2. Comfort

**A Tale Of Unconditional Love**

**Chapter Two 'Comfort'**

**Rating M**

_Silver grey eyes gazed lovingly into mine._

"_I'm here, love," the words washed over me softly."Forever."_

_I brushed the blond hair out of his eyes, and snuggled closer into his embrace. "I know. I love you."_

When I woke the pain was gone. Instead, I felt warm and comfortable, my Veela personality crooning softly in satisfaction. I burrowed my nose into the pillow, enjoying the scent; herbs, shampoo and...My eyes snapped open as my pillow rose and then fell, in the same rhythm of that of a sleeping person. As I regained full awareness, I realised that the pillow I was lying on was not a pillow at all, but rather a person's chest. A person that had his arms wrapped possessively around me, securing my body to his, as he snored peacefully into the top of my head. Yes, you guessed it, Draco Malfoy.

"Draco," I whispered to him, hoping to wake him up. When that failed to work, I attempted to work my way out of the circle of his arms.

He simply tightened his grip on me.

"Draco," I hissed again. 'Wake up _now_!" This time he stirred, rolling onto his side, deftly rearranging me so that I was now spooned into his body, his half hard cock nestled between my ass, making me extreamly nervous yet slightly turned on at the same time...

"Go back to sleep," he muttered sleepily, burrowing his nose into the crook of my neck, sighing in satisfaction, and making me shiver in delight as I felt his warm breath tickle the sensitive skin.

Realising that he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon I went ridged, trying to ignore the fact that my so called enemy was holding me as tenderly as a lover. And the fact that I was enjoying it more than I wanted to admit.

I thought back to what he had said before, about us having no real reason to hate each other. He was right, I realised. I didn't hate him really-just for Ron's sake. If Ron was a good friend, then he would understand that I no longer had a valid reason to hate Draco- in fact I had better reasons to love him. I froze as I thought this last word. Did I love him? No, I realised, but I was close to it. Already I could see a different boy to the one I had known-one that was meant for me and me alone. To resist him would just hurt both him and me. With that realisation, I settled down closer to him, and closed my eyes.

We lay there for a while, Draco snoring softly again, me drifting in and out of sleep. Finally, my stomach rumbled long and loud. Draco laughed sleepily into my neck.

"Hungry?"

"Extremely," I replied. "All I have eaten in the past two days is a one or two pieces of toast."

Draco bolted up right, instantly awake. "You haven't eaten!" he exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise." He jumped out of the bed, pulling me with him. "What kind of mate am I if I don't even make sure you are eating!" I laughed lightly, making him stop and turn around, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Its fine Draco," I said, touched that he cared that much. "I'm used to not eating for a while. At my Aunt and Uncles I would sometimes go a week without much more than water..."I trailed off as his eyes turned stormy with anger. "Draco, are you okay?" I asked hesitantly, cupping his cheek with my hand without even realising. He leaned into my touch and breathed heavily. When he opened his eyes, he looked at me with a worried expression.

"They didn't feed you?" he asked bleakly.

"Not really," I answered truthfully. "They are muggles, they don't appreciate 'strangeness' in their household. Mostly I just got ignored."

"I had no idea," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," I smiled at him. "No harm done really. Now can we go and get some food?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure." I dropped my hand from his face and walked out of the portrait with him. His hand reached out to hold mine, and he looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry," he said, as he dropped my hand, and stepped away. "It's so hard for me to be around you and not touch you. Especially after before- I hurt so much. I collapsed too you know. Giles and my ancestral portrait, Theresa, went and got the Headmaster. The only way to heal that kind of wound is for us to be close. My Veela side wants reassurance that you are okay, and are still near me."

"It's okay," I said calmly. "I feel the same way actually. My Veela side, and me, feel so bad that we hurt you, and want to be close to you so that you realise we are sorry. That I am sorry. It's just, so much had happened, and I was so confused and overwhelmed. But I have realised that it is pointless to try and avoid this because if I do I will just hurt you. And I don't want that." I reached out and put my small hand in his large one. "I want to try and make this work, if that's okay with you." He grin was so big it looked like it would make his face crack.

"That is more than fine with me," he said. "Now let's go and get that food." As we walked to the Great Hall, I suddenly realised I had no idea why Draco was here.

"Draco what are you doing here?" I asked. "Why am I here? Is it just coincidence that the only two males Veelas in the world are at the same school, at the same time, when school hasn't even started?"

"Didn't the professor tell you?" Draco said surprised. "There are four of us here, all of us Veelas or half Veelas that have just come into our inheritance. We are here to train our powers so that we don't accidentally charm the whole schools population when term starts."

"Oh," I said. "Who else is there?"

"You and I are the only males, obviously. There is also Lauren Hucklbry, a half Veela from Hufflepuff and Rachel Larkson another half Veela, Ravenclaw. You and I are the only full Veelas. The other two didn't inherit the full bloodline, so they aren't as powerful as us. Nor as beautiful," he added on, smugly. I shook my head in exasperation and walked into the hall, hand in hand with Draco. There were only two girls there, both whom I recognised. Lauren was tall and slender, with a pretty face, short white blond hair and a mystic air about her that would obviously attract boys like flies to honey. The other girl was smaller and curvier, with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. Rachel, from Ravenclaw, I realised, amazed that, for the first time I had ever seen, she wasn't in the library. They both looked up as we entered, and their eyes zoomed in on our joined hands. Both girls' mouths dropped and they looked at each other before squealing, and jumping to their feet, and pretty much flung themselves at us.

"Congratulations Harry, Draco," Lauren shrieked, making me wince from the loudness. "I can't believe you two have found your mates already! It's so unfair. And that you two, of all people are together-I have to say, I didn't see that coming!"

"I don't think anybody did," I said dryly, making them all laugh.

"Harry, you have changed!" Rachel exclaimed looking at my face. "If you weren't with Draco I have to admit, I'd be after you in a minute." I blushed at this.

"But I look so...girlish," I said in embarrassment. All around me, jaws dropped.

Rachel was the first to recover. "Trust me Harry, you are one of the two best looking guys I have ever seen; the other was Draco here." Lauren laughed.

"She is right. Both of you are amazingly attractive, even for a Veela. It's lucky for us that as half Veela we are immune to your allure, or Draco, and you Harry, would have some fierce competition." I smiled at this. My mate tugged on my hand, making me face him.

"Harry, I didn't realise you couldn't see how attractive you were, or I would have reassured you already." Draco said, voice apologetic. "Trust me, when school starts it won't only be the girls staring at you..." I punched him in the arm, blushing again.

"Well, as long as you think I look good, I guess it doesn't matter. This," I waved at my face, "is all your fault anyway. It's because this is what appeals to you that I look like this."

He let go of my hand, in order to wrap both of his arms around my waist, and pull me close. "Trust me, mate of mine, it isn't just your face that appeals to me. Your character, your personality, your voice, everything appeals to me. Your looks don't matter-they are just a bonus." I blushed once again, as both of the half Veelas sighed and went 'awwww'.

"Draco," I whispered on impulse, getting even closer to him. "Would you agree on beginning the courtship?" His eyes went wide as he realised the implications of the question.

"Do you mean.."

"Yes, I am accepting our bond." The look in Draco's eyes spoke for him, and without hesitating, closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his fiercely, wanting to be as close to my mate as I could. As soon as the kiss began, a tingle went through my body, making me feel like I was glowing. When the kiss was broken, I opened my eyes to see that I _was_ glowing, a bright, pure white light, that emanated from both Draco's and my bodies. I heard both Lauren and Rachel gasp as the glowing intensified, but I didn't look away from Draco's eyes. The glow became almost blinding white, and then it vanished, leaving my lethargic and even hungrier than I had been before.

"What was that?" Lauren whispered in shock, as I slumped in Draco's arms.

"That," the Headmasters voice announced, "was two full blooded Veela sealing the bond between them." I lifted my head from where it was resting on Draco's chest, to look at Dumbledore, who was practically beaming from happiness.

"That was the bond?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Indeed. Normally it is not that strong-for half bloods it is a mere shimmer, and even full bloods a slight glowing. But because you are _both_ strong, full blooded Veela, the bond was stronger, binding your lives closer than normal. I am lucky to have witnessed such an occurrence; it is rare for it to occur more than once in a millennium."

Draco nodded in acceptance. I on the other hand, had one thing on my mind.

"Can I eat now?

Laughter broke out all around me, and my mate shook his head at me.

"Of course, love." I blushed, as once again the two girls 'awwwwed'

Once Draco had stopped practically force feeding me, I turned my attention to Dumbledore, who was sitting at the head of the table, waiting for us all to finish eating. Once all of our attention was on him, the Headmaster began to talk.

"You all know why you are here, by now. All of you have come into your Veela inheritance, and therefore need training to be able to control your magic. We are lucky enough to have the Veela Queens own supervisor here to teach you all the necessary control and some of our own teachers too are here to teach you about Veela lore and history. Harry, Draco, as you two have found your mate you will be attending all the classes taught by the Veela master only, as you two cannot be anywhere near a human when you are participating in the courting."

"Professor?" Draco asked. "How come you can be near us and not be affected by our allure. Now that Harry and I are courting, shouldn't all humans be affected?"

"Good question my boy," Dumbledore replied, eyes twinkling. "By happy coincidence, as my familiar is a phoenix, which has its own magical allure, after close contact with him over a long period of time, I am now immune to all types of magical allure."

"Oh."

"The lessons will begin tomorrow. Professor Snape will be taking Lauren and Rachel for Veela History and Draco and Harry will have lessons with Professor Adrian on Veela magic and control. Lessons will begin at eight, and we will meet here at ten too. So, with that, I bid you all a good night." With a nod, he stood and swept out of the hall. Draco stood and offered me his hand. Accepting, I rose to my feet and we walked out of the hall, in a companionable silence. However, when I went to turn down the corridor that led us to our rooms, he pulled me back. I looked at him questioningly.

"I want to show you something," he said in reply to my look. Content to let him lead, I followed him, content to just be in his presence.

We walked in a happy silence, with me glancing over at him shyly and blushing when he would catch my futile glances and smirk knowingly.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, attempting to flirt slightly.

He just smirked and pulled me along.

**AN: Just a short authors note, I'm looking for a BETA reader if anyone is interested........Please PM me or leave a comment. Cheers!!**

**loveofmyexistance**

BTW sorry it's so short!!!


	3. Devotion

AN: OMG it has been forever...I am soo sorry I will NOT let this go so long without updating it again!

**BOLD: Latin**

_Italics: Parseltounge_

_**Chapter three**_

_**Devotion**_

* * *

We eventually ended up in the dark, long forgotten halls of Hogwarts, where the dust was as thick as snow and the portraits on the walls abandoned and forgotten. I wrinkled my nose in distaste; I knew I was a guy, but honestly, who likes that kind of filth?

"Dracoooo" I whined, ever so slightly. "Where are you taking me. Will it be this...dirty?"

He chuckled in his low baritone, that made me tingle pleasantly.

"We're almost there, love" he said with affection. I beamed happily at the name, a part in me humming with happiness and contentment. He pulled me down another corridor, and then into a small alcove, behind a statue of Merlin. I raised my eyebrows at him, slightly unimpressed.

"Just wait," he said a grin in his tone. "_**Aztec Rose**_." I jumped slightly when the wall in front of us shimmered into non-existence. I ignored his smirk.

"Close your eyes." He said huskily and I instantly complied at his order. He put his hand around my waist and drew me through the archway and into the room.

"Okay," he whispered, once we had entered. "Open them." Complying, I gaped at the site before me. In front of us was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. Large trees towered over our heads, grass fluttered in the wind and the warm breeze on my face instantly made me feel like I was home.

"Draco" I whispered, astounded. "It's amazing."

"I'm glad you like it, love" he whispered into my ear. "I found it during my third year here. I thought you would appreciate it." I swivelled around, so that my chest was facing his chest.

"I love it." I exclaimed. "Thank you so much. Could this..." I trailed of wondering how to phrase it. "Could this be a place just for us? A place no one knows about?"

"Of course my love," he replied instantly. He leant down and nuzzled my nose against his. "You're the first person I have ever and will ever show it to."

Sighing happily, I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my nose into his neck, breathing in his wonderful scent. And couldn't help but feel perfectly at home.  
**************************************************

I sat on my bed, humming slightly as I read _Veela and Their Mates_ by Versailles Waggnort. It had only just occurred to me that I had received some mixed information from Dumbledore and Giles. Male Veela, although rare, were always of a dark complexion. This however, was obviously not the case for Draco: and I intended to find out why.  
It was a few hours later that I sat, still on my bed and no longer humming, shocked at my discovery. Whilst female Veela were light in disposition and magic, their male counterparts were both dark in magic and countenance. This had shocked me to no end (me, dark!) when I had found an interesting fact; there was no such thing as evil or malicious magic. Humans had simply manipulated the magic to commit foul deeds. The author even mentioned that the origins or the Aveda Kedvadra curse; to bring death to mortally wounded animals and humans that were suffering. I did, however notice the authors lack of justification of the Crucio curse and the Imperio curse. The book then went on into great detail how magic was comparable to the Chinese idea of yin-yang, both light and dark, yet both with the other intertwined within. Some light spells, even simple ones such as Wingadium Leviosa could have become "darker" through the casters intent, such as levitating a knife through a person's eye. There were also some "dark" healing spells which caught my eye, only labelled as such due to the need for the healer's blood and that of the patients to be mixed.

Although all of this was extremely interesting, it was not what had caused me to become so shocked. It seemed that male Veela were ALWAYS dark, with the exception of those with seer powers. They were the opposite in looks, with light features. I looked at the book again, and flung it across the room in a childish display of hurt. Draco, my mate, had left out this decidedly important piece of information. I couldn't help but feel betrayed that he didn't trust me.  
A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts, and I felt a familiar aura at the door way, alerting me that my mate had come to visit. As we had now begun the bonding ritual, it hurt physically to be away from Draco for an extended amount of time, or distance. So, to my discreet pleasure, the Headmaster had taken it upon himself to extend my personal rooms, adding to it an extra room, bathroom and had extended the living room, to allow my mate to be within close proximity to myself.

"Come in," I called, ready to berate Draco for not informing me of this important information. I felt the now familiar thrill I always did when I saw my mate, and my Veela side chirped in happiness, smugly taking in our mates muscular body that could easily protect us from harm. I stood up, ready to welcome him, when I saw what he had in his arms.

And froze.

"Draco," I said slowly, "what is THAT?"

"This, dearest Harry," my mate said proudly, "is a Runespoor." He pulled back the hessian sack to reveal the most beautiful snake I had ever seen. It was covered in midnight black scales that seemed to swirl and move tantalisingly over its body. On the top of the three heads were different colour scales, red and yellow, blue and purple and gold and silver. It was the most stunning creature I had ever seen.

"It's beautiful," I breathed, taking a step forward. Its three heads swung towards me, tongues tasting the air.

_"What do we have here?" _The red and yellow head hissed.

_"Another Veela...the one who captured us...his mate?" _The blue and purple head swivelled in the air, as if trying to see the connection between Draco and myself.

"_He shall be our master" t_he gold and silver one stated dreamily. "_He shall protect us and we will protect him."_ The other two heads hissed in displeasure.

"_Hello my beautiful," _I crooned softly_. "You are the most beautiful snake I have ever seen."_

"_He speaks." _The blue and purple said in surprise.  
_  
"Of course we are beautiful, Master," Gold and Silver said happily, "We are above all others of our kind."_I replied lovingly_. "May I hold you." _

"But of course,"

The heads hissed their agreement and I gently removed it from Draco's hold.

"Be careful Harry," he said as he reluctantly relinquished his hold on the snake. "Its poison can kill in less than a minute.  
"It won't hurt me Drake,_ will you my lovely. You will not bite me or my mate?_

"_Of course not master" _the silver and gold head replied.

Whilst I sat cooing and stroking the Runespoor, to its delight and pleasure, I watched from the corner of my eye as Draco began conjuring things for it to live in; a tank with a stone charmed to heat, live mice for it to eat and other essentials. My eyes raked over his form lovingly, and I couldn't stop the twitch in my cock as I appreciated his handsome form fully. As if sensing my arousal, Draco turned to me, practically eye raping me as he took in my seated form.

"Alright there love," he whispered huskily, the deep baritone of his voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Yes," I squeaked, blushing red in mortification at the high pitch my voice took, and the smug smirk on my mates face. "Oh, shut it you," I huffed embarrassedly. "Besides, you have some explaining to do to me."

His eyebrows raised in a silent question.

"How come you never told me you were a seer?"

Instantly his face was wiped clean, completely void of any emotion.

"Who told you that," he growled, making me quake slightly under his penetrating glare.

* * *

**QUESTION: Does anyone know the three different heads of a Runespoor? I know i have read it some where...one is a seer or something..The person who answers correctly gets next chapter devoted to THEM!**

CLIFFHANGER! Mwahahahha this is pay back for all the stories I have read that have cliff hangers...I wonder what will happen next...?

REVIEW! Or no update :D That's right I am holding my next chapter hostage until I get at least twenty more reviews! I am evil, I am sorry. Well not really...love you all :D


	4. Discussions

**A Tale of Unconditional Love**

**Chapter four**

**Discussions**

AN: Thankyou all so much for your reviews and answers about the Runespoor! I couldn't believe how many of you knew the answer or spent the time to look it up! It almost literally blew me away!

Sooooo...since I got over twenty reviews on the first day I decided to be nice and give you the next chapter!  
DEDICATION: For being the first one to answer about the Runespoor, the chapter is dedicated to Bellapur. Thankyou sooooo much for your answer!

**However I must also mention Man Sorrow Invoked who went above and beyond the call of duty and gave me the J. complete story on them. Thankyou!**

**Now, on with the story!  
Please note it is not beta'd, so if I make any mistakes tell me!  
**

* * *

_"How come you never told me you were a seer?"_

_Instantly his face was wiped clean, completely void of any emotion._

_"Who told you that," he growled, making me quake slightly under his penetrating glare._

I sat in shock at the malicious tone of voice he took.

''Draco,'' I whimpered slightly, my submissive nature making me be cautious of what my dominant thought of me. The veela within me trembled under our mate's angry gaze.

''I'm sorry I made you angry,'' I whispered, the need to please my mate over riding my logical thoughts that stated I had done nothing wrong. ''I'm sorry dominant.'' I crept forward on my hand and knees, and sat by his feet, tilting my neck to the side in a show or submission.

His hand stroked the side of my throat slightly, making my breath hitch, before he sighed and motioned for me to stand.

His hand cupped the bottom of my chin and made me make eye contact. His silver eyes swam with remorse and sorrow.

''I apologize for snapping at you love,'' he said, the nickname making me melt into a pile of goo. '' My seer abilities are somewhat or a sensitive topic for me. How did you find out about them?''

I averted my eyes and mumbled under my breath, not really sure in myself; I couldn't stand it if he got angry at me again. The hand on my chin clenched a little firmer, forcing to make eye contact once again.

''Do not be afraid of me Harry,'' he stated firmly. ''I swear I will never hurt you. You are my soul mate, my submissive, and hurting you would be like cutting out my heart. Please just tell me, it's important.'' I squirmed under his penetrating gaze.

''In a book,'' I said, more clear this time.

He sagged in apparent relief. "So nobody told you? Not Lauren or Rachel…"

"No…" I replied, rather suspicious now of what he was hiding. "Dom….Draco, why were you angry when I mentioned you seer abilities?"

He frowned, tugging on his lips with his teeth when he thought. Daringly, I reached out my hand and pulled his lips free; standing on my tip-toes my lips met his in our second kiss. His reaction was immediate. Warm, strong arms grasped me around my waist, hand angling my head for a deeper kiss. I moaned, knees sagging when I felt his tongue trace the seams of my lips. Opening my mouth slightly, he immediately delved even deeper, exploring my mouth, every nook and cranny. Once he was satisfied that he had claimed every inch of my mouth, he beckoned my tongue into his own warm heat, allowing me to explore what was mine, and would only be mine for the rest of our lives. He ripped our mouths apart, and I moaned out loud as he began peppering sweet kisses down my neck, to the juncture where my neck met my shoulder and began to bite and suck at it determinedly, until the area began to throb. I jumped when I felt something cold yet smooth slide around my ankles, but laughed in relief when I discovered it was only the Runespoor.  
I crouched down and picked it up, blushing when it hissed in amusement.  
_  
"We thought you might begin to copulate in front of us," _the head on the right hissed, red and yellow scales gleaming brightly in the light.

_"I apologize," _I hissed in response. "_But tell me my lovelies, what are your names?"_

_"I am the planner," _the blue and purple head replied. "_My name is Metis."_

_"I am the dreamer," _continued the head in the middle. "_I am Morpheus."_hissed the head on the right, in an irritated tone. "_I am called Momos."_I said in delight. "_Are you all male?"_The planner responded, "_I am female, my other two…companions are male."_

"Well I am the critic,"

"Such beautiful names,"

"_Are you hungry?"_ I enquired, and was overwhelmed by three hissing snake heads, all affirming that yes, they were starving, as they had been on a hunt when my mate had caught them.

I placed the Runespoor into its large cage, where mice ran free. It hissed its pleasure as it began to sliver towards its prey. Turning from the somewhat distrurbing sight, I noticed that draco was sitting on the lounge with a somewhat put out look on his face.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry! I completely left you standing there!"

He chuckled, face softening to a fond, yet slightly exasperated smile. "Its okay mate of mine. What were they saying?"

"I then proceeded to tell him all about my conversation with the different heads, plonking myself onto his lap, and moving my head into his neck so that I could catch a wiff of his delightful smell.

"Draco," I began cautiously, after a few minutes of content cuddling. "Why are you so angry about your seer abilities?"

He sighed in resignation. "I suppose hoping you would forget about that was pointless. He shifted me in his lap, and began to talk. "I'm not sure how much you read about seers within that book of yours..." he paused when I informed him that, no, I had not found much about seers, then continued. "The reason there is so little amount of information written about us is because we are very rare; in fact, the Malfoy family is one of the few dynasties that still possess seer blood. Every seer has certain…unique ability. Some see only the future, some only the past. The reason I acted so irrationally is because I, unlike all other seers, see both the past and future. On top of this, if I focus on a certain person I can see their past and future; this is almost unheard of, and much desired by those within the royal palace. If anyone ever discovered about my ability… well I would become little more than a plaything for the nobles and royals within the court. No one must ever know about my ability, am I understood."

I nodded shakily, trying to process what I had been told. "Can you control your ability?" I asked him?"

He paused slightly before replying. "I only came into my inheritance a few months ago, but my mother was able to teach me some semblance of control. I have to practice as much as I can before the school year starts again, if I am in a large crowd and get lost in visions I could be vulnerable; I wouldn't be able to help you if you were in danger until my visions had ended. I am going to inform the veela professor, Adrian I think Dumbledore called him, that I have graphic visions of the future, and am more likely to fall into them when around other people. Hopefully he will be able to teach me control without me having to reveal my gift."

I nodded in acceptance. Snuggling further into him, I sighed in content. "Thank you for telling me," I whispered softly. "Maybe the dreamer, Morpheus, will be able to give you some help."

He smiled, and brushed his lips against mine, "Thank you, my love, for being so perfect for me. I could never deny you a thing."

I sighed again, heart aching with emotions I was not sure I could handle yet so early in our relationship. "You are the one who is perfect," I replied.

* * *

We sat on the lounge for what seemed like an age, until we finally turned ourselves in. Pressing a sweet kiss onto his lips, I changed into my pajamas and jumped into the warm, comfy, large bed. Placing my head on the pillow, I drifted off into sleep, feeling pure happiness for the first time in my life, and wondered what tomorrow and the lessons would bring.

* * *

**PS: If you guys are wondering about the names of the snakes, they are all named after greek gods and deities that had similar gifts. Metis was known for her planning, Morpheus for his control of dreams and Momos (or Momus) for being the god of satire and known for his annoying criticism. **


	5. Lessons

A Tale of Unconditional Love

_**loveofmyexistance**_

_**Chapter five**_

_**Lessons**_

_**Words:**_**3,006**

**AN: Just want to say a quick thankyou for all the reviewers, its great to know this story is well loved. I have decided against getting a Beta, as I am rather untrustworthy with updates, but I would really appreciate it if you guys could leave a review or something if you notice and spelling or grammatical errors. I do go over my work, but some stuff you just miss! Anyway hope you all like the next chapter. Lessons are beginning, but friendships may be ending...dun dun dah! Hahaha**

The next day dawned bright and early, yet I felt little to no irritation as I eagerly awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs and other delicious things. Such as Draco, with bed hair, carrying a tray of food, with a single red rose on the tray.  
"Good morning beautiful," he breathed, face lighting up as he saw me. I blushed.

"Um, morning," I replied, pulling my covers up, very aware of my morning wood that was standing to attention...even more than usual. "What's all of this for?"

"For you, my beautiful and handsome mate," he replied chirpily, "I thought you would appreciate breakfast in bed. From what you have said about your relatives I am sure you haven't been able to fully appreciate this wonderful event." He plonked the tray down on my lap, covering my wood to my relief. "But first," he muttered, as he leant over and brushed his lips against mine. I moaned at the wonderful sensation of his warm lips moving in sync with my own, the erection that had been wilting standing again at full mast. He pulled away slowly, his smouldering eyes never leaving my own.

"I could get used to this," I whispered, not really wanting to break the spell that seemed to be between us, but not willing to see where it would lead just yet. He smiled, the lust and unknown emotion within his eyes leaving, as he lifted the cover of the bedspread and scooted in underneath.

"Good," replied snootily, raising his nose slightly for dramatic effect. "The mate of a Malfoy deserves nothing less than pampering." I giggled, and his answering grin was enough of a confirmation that he wished to keep the mood light and happy.

Once we had finished our breakfast, with a few stolen kisses here and there, we decided to part, most unwillingly, as to shower and get ready for the day of lessons.

When we were ready, a good half hour longer than it should have taken due to Draco's need to primp before the mirror, and apply numerous amounts of hair product to his golden white locks, we walked hand and hand towards the Great Hall. We entered the room, and sat down at the small table that now occupied the great expanse of space, as the house tables had been pushed to the sides; there was really no need for the large tables when there were only four students currently within the school. I nodded politely to Lauren and Rachel, who raised their eyebrows at me, making me blush as I realised I had been sitting there with a large rather goofy grin on my face, hand still firmly clasped within Draco's as he attempted to butter his toast with one hand. Murmuring an apology, I dropped his hand and reached for the fruit platter in front of me, snagging an apple and chewing happily, still rather full from the meal Draco had provided for me not an hour before.

"So Harry, are you excited about lessons today?" Rachel queried as she dug into her oatmeal wholeheartedly. Trying to ignore the sludge she was consuming, I nodded in affirmation.

"I can't wait to begin to harness my Veela magic, as well as work on my allure control. I really don't want to have people salivating over me when school begins, just because of some stupid allure."

"I have a feeling people will be doing that regardless of your allure Harry," Lauren ejected, making me blush again and Draco growl.

"No one better come near you," he said darkly. "Your mine and it is my right as your dominant mate to punish unwanted a_dmirers _as I see fit." I bit my cheek to stop the slightly scathing and indignant remark that I was not a _possession_, from coming of my mouth, but I could not ignore that some part of me, most likely the Veela part, was humming in satisfaction, near cooing in delight that my mate, _our_ mate, was so possessive. So, in return I merely grunted, and took another large bite from my apple. Admittedly chewing with more force than necessary.

"I am so jealous," Rachel admitted after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "You get to work with Professor Adrian. He is just dreamy." I coughed in amusement when I saw the dreamy, love sick look on her face at the mention of the Veela Queen's advisor. Looking up to the head table, I noticed the man who I assumed to be the Professor sitting at the table, in discussion with Dumbledore. Straight away, I noticed what Rachel was speaking of, the man admittedly was very good looking, with dark hair, a rugged jaw line and a rather fit body.

"He is rather, umm, dreamy, I suppose," I replied. Draco growled again, putting a hand around my waist and pulling me snugly against his body.

"Mine," he whispered in my ear, and I merely kissed him on the cheek, and continued eating, leaning into my mate's warmth and wondering how I had gotten so lucky.

After breakfast, Draco and I exited the hall and found Professor Adrian waiting for us. He took in the sight of our held hands with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing on it. With a motion of his head, signalling for us to follow, he turned on his heel and proceeded to walk off. Draco turned to me with a small smirk, and then pulled me along. We continued to trail after the Professor for a while, as he navigated through the twists and turns of the castle, until we were deep within the dungeons. Finally, he entered a dimly lit classroom, and pointed to two chairs. Sitting down, we looked up to him and waited for something to happen. Finally, after a few minutes of watching us silently, he spoke.  
" Coming into your inheritance is a very important time within a witch or wizards life. Doubly so when that inheritance includes that of a magical creature; both of you will have experienced some major changes, mentally and physically. However, what I am here to help with is your magical changes; namely the change your auras would have gone through, your ability to control your allures and of course, for you Mr. Malfoy, your Seer abilities. Now, what discipline are you?" He clearly aimed the last question towards Draco, as I had no clue as to what he was referring to.

"I have rather graphic visions of the future, sir," Draco answered, clearing up my confusion. "I can fall into them for a long period of time, and I am naturally concerned that if that was to happen whilst my mate was in danger, I would be unable to resurface." His grasp on my hand intensified then as he said that, and although he kept a straight, neutral face, I knew it was something he worried greatly about; to him, the dominant, not being able to aid his submissive mate was unthinkable.  
The advisor nodded grimly, brows furrowed as he pondered the situation. "That is rather strange," he stated finally, "but not totally unheard of. I personally do not have a strong affinity with this area of magic, as clearly I am not a Seer, but I am learned in the concepts behind it. I will do my best to help you occlude your mind from the visions, although I must warn that some will still come through. However, I hope that, if you are using your abilities daily, doing something as simple as looking forward and trying to See what clothing you will wear the next day, or the weather, should lessen the influx of visions. Think of it like a building up of water in a straw; if both ends of the straw are open, the water can come in one end and trickle out the other freely. However, if one end is blocked, the water cannot escape, until either the blockage is removed or the straw bursts. Does that make sense?"  
Draco nodded thoughtfully, "I never thought of it like that. I try not to look forward often though; it feels like I am somehow cheating Fate."

"That is a common misconception Mr. Malfoy," the Professor answered, "however it was a gift granted to you by Fate; to not use it would be a blatant affront to nature. Also, you must keep in mind that the future is not definite, especially when it comes to human nature. Something like the weather is unchangeable in the grand scheme of things, but humans, Veela, Elves, creatures in general are fickle beings. We chop and change our ideas and thoughts constantly; therefore, it is possible to trick a Seer, but difficult. However, we will be addressing all of this in later lessons. For now, do either of you have any queries?" We both shook our heads, and with that, the lesson proceeded.

By the time we left the classroom for lunch, both Draco and I were spent. The Veela advisor was a tough teacher with high expectations. He soon made it clear that he expected nothing but the best from us, and that distractions and poor performance would not be tolerated. However, after only one lesson I already felt more in control of my Veela instincts; I could find the source from where the allure originated (after much meditation and guidance), and it now became a mere race against time to have complete control over my allure, before Hogwarts would become populated again by students.

* * *

The next few weeks passed in a blur of classes, laughter and love. Draco and I became even closer, with the bond between us progressing and deepening by the day. He continued to show his love and appreciation for me, his mate, through sweet gifts, and thoughtful actions; although I refused for our courtship to be completely one-sided and unequal. His gifts and thoughtfulness showed me the depth of his affection, and I aimed to return just as much happiness and love back to him. Professor Adrian seemed happy with our progress, and although he had appeared rather stiff and formal to begin with, I often caught him watching Draco and I with a soft smile, especially when we finally achieved something to his satisfaction. He, along with Draco appeared rather shocked when I informed them of my wandless abilities, yet he soon began to aid me in expanding and honing my skills, until my spells without my wand became as strong and reliable as those with.  
However, there were some days that were not all fun and games, as the muggles aptly say. Draco and I still argued on occasion, and I found out the hard way that although he did not approve of his parents choices, namely following Voldermort, he would not hear a word against them; he admired and loved them both, and hoped that his father especially would see the error in his ways. I however, had difficulty accepting this, but Draco assured me that his parents had never pressured him into following the Dark Lord, and that he believed Lucius had joined in order to protect his family; something I was sceptical about, but could not argue against, especially if the Malfoy patriarch's loyalty meant Draco's assured safety.  
However, it was at Breakfast, two weeks after Draco and my first lesson, that my little bubble of paradise was burst. The morning had started off well, with Draco and I sharing some delicious snogging, followed closely by peals of laughter as Draco attempted to vacate Metis, Morpheus and Momus from my bed; the Runespoor none too happy at being dislodged from its warm space near my feet and showing its displeasure by slithering after my panicked mate, hissing threateningly as it followed him around the room, as he tried to flee its presence. After I had soothed both my annoyed mate and familiar, placating with sweet kisses and fresh mice, we soon left our rooms in search of food.  
I sighed happily as I stuffed my face with French Toast, drizzled with Maple syrup and berries, ignoring Draco's put out sigh as he watched my atrocious table manners.

"You would think after living with me for the past few weeks, you would have picked up some of my manners" he muttered, as he daintily smeared his toast with marmalade and took a small bite, chewing carefully and patting his mouth clean once he swallowed. Poking my tongue out cheekily, my retort was halted as I spotted what appeared to be a ball covered in feathers zoom towards my head.

"Pig", I exclaimed happily, as I used my seeker reflex's to pluck the owl out of the air before it hit my face, "have a letter from Ron do you?" The small owl hooted excitedly and nibbled on my ear as I untied the letter from his leg. Feeding him a piece of toast, he screeched noisily into my ear, before flying off, leaving my ear ringing, but a happy smile on my face.

"From Weasley I assume?" Draco asked an undercurrent of _something_ in his voice.

"Yepp," I replied, not to be deterred from my happiness, "I haven't heard from him in a while actually," my smile faded somewhat then, as I realised that it was true, I hadn't heard from him, or Hermione, in quite a while; in fact, they hadn't even sent a birthday gift or message. I had been so caught up with my inheritance, Draco and lessons that it had slipped my mind. Somewhat put out now, I opened the letter and read.

_Dear Harry,_

_How have you been mate? Sorry I haven't written you in a while, it has been so hectic here! Bill came home from Egypt (remember I told you how he was back there again, working on some wards) and brought (you'd never guess) a guy back with him! Says he is his boyfriend and all! You should have seen it, Mum burst into tears and Dad almost passed out.' Cause he is the heir he is supposed to be the one marrying a 'young witch from a respectable family' and popping out some more heirs. It was disgusting really, they were all over each other, and the boyfriend, Alec or some shit, had the nerve to go off at my Mum saying she was a poor mother for shunning her son! Fucking wanker, I tell ya. Just cause we don't won't a bloody poof in the family. Anyway, they had this big row and Bill and the guy left; Mum blasted him off the family tapestry and all. So now Charlie is the heir, but I don't rekon he is too happy about it; he keeps muttering with Fred and George (but its probably cause Bill and he were really close; must have come as a surprise to hear that his own favourite brother was a faggot.) Anyway, what's been happening with you? I've been thinking that I should ask Hermione out sometime...what do you think she'd say?_

_Hope the muggles are treating you alright. _

_Ron_

I finished the letter, fingers white as I clutched the paper in shock, the words in front of me blurring as the tears sprung to my eyes. Draco, of course, immediately noticed something was wrong and grabbed the letter from my grasp, pulling me into a hug as he frantically asked me what was wrong. But I couldn't respond. The Weasley's had been my surrogate family from the minute Fred, Ron and George and rescued me in second year; had been the first motherly figure within my life and from the moment that she pulled me into a hug and asked me what I wanted for breakfast, I had fallen in love with them all. They offered me what had been denied for so long; by Voldermort and the Dursleys. The chance to feel wanted, and loved, unconditionally. And all that had been ripped away. They had disowned Bill for being gay. It was clear that when they found out that my mate was a male, and a Malfoy at that, they too would turn from me in disgust. Ron hadn't even wished me happy birthday I realised belatedly. Did he even care about me? Was it really just my fame that he had wanted from me for all these years? Had our friendship, heck had everything really just been a lie? I could feel the tears running down my face, could feel Draco's warm, strong arms around me as he kissed my eyes and reassured me that he loved me, cursing Weasley and his stupidity, but although I was aware of all of this, I felt disconnected. My world literally was crashing down around me, and all I could do was clutch onto Draco and hope he would keep me anchored.

**

* * *

**

**AN2: Okay so there was a shortage of fluff and some angst. This chapter really is important with the plot progression, as it talks about some important stuff (the inheritance, the Malfoy's) but also brings up some questions that have yet to be answered; what is the wizarding worlds position of homosexuality; we have seen what appears to be an extreme reaction. All will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Oh and also, the results are in on the MPreg poll: there will be some! Thanks to everyone who took the time to answer the questions.**

**Read and Review please :D**


	6. Desires

**Chapter 6**

**Desires**

**Rated M**

* * *

It took a while, but I eventually managed to shake off my melancholy and stepped slightly out of Draco's comforting and possessive embrace, creating enough of a gap between us that I could tilt my head back and cup his face with my hands.

"I love you," I said fiercely. "No matter what anyone says or does, nobody will stop me from loving you, and they won't ever convince me that this," I tightened my hold on his face slightly, wanting to convey the depth of my feelings, "…that us is wrong."

His blue grey eyes widened at my heartfelt confession, and as he bent down to place a tender kiss on my lips I could almost feel the love emanating from his body, permeating the air and washing away the hurt and heartache that resided in my stomach, a pulsating black mass created by my so called best friend and the people I had once considered not only my closest friends but my family as well.

"I love you too," he murmured back as he broke the sweet contact of our lips. "So much that it hurts sometimes. When I think about the things that I used to say to you," his voice broke then and he lurched backwards, almost staggering as what could only be described as pure anguish crossed his face, "that I hurt you in the same way that he just did," he gestured towards the letter that was now lying on the floor with an absent flick of his hand. Then he sighed, and crumpled down onto the sofa behind him, head lowered in what I assumed to be regret.

I sat myself down on the floor next to his feet and lay my head on his lap. A sound that resembled something very much like a purr rumbled in my chest, threatening to escape as Draco's scent surrounded me completely, making me feel as if I was wrapped up in a warm comforting blanket. The purr, for it couldn't be called anything but, did escape however, as Draco slowly carded his hand through my hair, creating a sensual but loving rhythm that left me (most of me) resembling a pile of goo. A certain part of me rebelled against the feeling however, a bit too eager for our mates loving attention. I squirmed slightly against the floor, craving some sort of friction, some sort of release that felt just out of my reach. I closed my eyes, and buried my face further into Draco's lap, further into his delightful smell and arousing warmth, allowing the fabric of his pants to stifle the small whine of frustration that escaped me. A dark chuckle met my ears, and Draco's large hand tugged firmly but softly against my hair. I looked into his eyes and felt another involuntary whine leave me, this time prompted by the unabashed lust shining in my Dominant's eyes.

"What are you doing Harry?" He asked in a deep voice, rough with desire that sent shivers throughout my body.

I shifted my hips again slightly, unconsciously, until my now aching cock brushed against Draco's calf, moaning loudly at the contact.

The hand in my hair tightened however, and a pained gasp left my lips. My eyes, that had wandered to where my body met his at such an intimate level, flew back to his and I noticed that what had been lust moments before had been replaced by irritation and disapproval.

I stopped my movements, which had continued on without direct though, at once at the displeasure displayed by my mate. Resting back on my heels, I tilted my head, bearing my neck and my body to him as an offering.

He sat still for a moment, before releasing the grip on my hair that had begun to sting.

"I asked you a direct question Sub," he stated softly, but with an edge to his tone that proved he was serious. "I don't appreciate being ignored, nor do I appreciate my Submissive attempting to rut against me without my permission or my approval. Do you understand?"

I nodded, my Veela instincts preventing me from speaking, in hopes to abate our mates anger.

"When I ask you a question, in passing or directly I expect you to answer me, to give me your attention and your honesty. Do you understand me Submissive?" His voice was harder then, demanding an answer.

"Yes Dominant," I replied.

"You are my responsibility Harry," voice slightly softer now, he reached forward and resumed his caressing of my hair. "That means that I love and respect you with my entire being. I would lay down my life for you, not only because of our bond, not just because of our bloodlines, but because I am devoted entirely to you, to my Submissive, to my mate, to my Harry. But I need to know that you are willing to listen to me, to respect me and to attend me no matter how trivial it may seem. You doing that is the only way I can assure that you are safe, and that if need be, you will obey my demands without question."

A tear slid down my face, clinging onto the contours of my cheek, before it fell, twisting and twirling until it landed against the floor with a silent splash. The hand that had been caringly petting me moved to my chin, tilting my head upwards from my submissive pose to meet his eyes. Draco swiped his fingers gently across my cheek, wiping away the remnants of my tear, before dropping his hand back to his side.

"I don't want you upset my love," he crooned softly. "I'm not angry with you. Nor am I trying to control you. But I think it's well past the time that we discussed this, don't you?"

"Yes Draco," I whispered, the twisting in my gut abating slightly, but not disappearing completely, remaining so as to remind me of my failure. "I'm sorry Draco. I didn't even think…I didn't mean to displease you…I'll be better, I'll do better I promise, please don't hate me…" I could feel myself getting slightly hysterical. Draco, from the very beginning of our relationship had been nothing but kind and loving to me, doing everything he possibly could to please me, to show his love for me. And yet I had been nothing but selfish. Pushing him away, running away from him, and refusing to acknowledge him as my mate and prove to him that he was the most cherished thing in my life.

He growled then, shortly, in displeasure and moved forward as to bodily pick me up and place me on his lap. Tugging me into his arms, he kissed me softly on the cheek, the nose and then softly on the lips.

"Nothing you do could ever make me hate you," he replied sternly. "I'm not angry at you and I don't want you to be upset. I just want you to think about your actions. This was a completely trivial matter," he said with a small chuckle. "But I rather we talk about this now, rather than later when, Merlin forbid, we are in a situation that requires you to obey me without question. I'm not trying to control you or be unreasonable. But I have to consider your safety. Are you okay with that?" This was said with a hint of nervousness, as if he was unsure of himself and I realised then that Draco, despite being extremely confident and dominating by nature, was just as new to this as I was. For some reason, that warmed me inside, dissolving my previous panic and leaving me with a sense of contentment.

I nestled my head into his neck, nuzzling at his warm flesh briefly before answering.

"I am more than okay with it Draco. I didn't think for one moment that you were being unreasonable or controlling at all. I know it doesn't excuse my actions, but this is all so new to me, to us, and although I hate the thought of it I know that I'm going to make more mistakes, am going to screw it up somehow. Who knows," I smiled up at him impishly, "you might even make a mistake here of there yourself."

He snorted, but I could see the corner of his mouth lift slightly in amusement and knew that my cheekiness had been excused.

"But that's why we are here. By some pure luck, you are the person who completes me, who grounds me and who I know I can trust implicitly. And for you, I am the person who will never betray you, who will love you unconditionally now and forever. We're going to make mistakes Draco," I said in earnest, "there are going to be times where you have to knock me down a peg, to growl at me and let me know that I've gone too far. But it's only through communication that we are going to be able to make this work. Please," I asked, now beseeching, "don't ever doubt yourself. I trust you with my life. If I ever feel as if you are out of line, you need to trust in me that I will say something, just as I trust that you will let me know if you are unhappy or unsatisfied with me or my behaviour. Is that alright with you?"

I placed my hands around his neck cautiously, not wanting to step over the line, but needing to have more contact with him.

He sighed deeply, but wrapped his arms around my waist, shifting me slightly so that I was now straddling his muscular thighs.

"It's more that okay," he answered softly. "What you said then was perfect. I do trust you Harry, more than anyone in the world, and the thought of you doing the same," he shook his head. "Its amazing. I love you."

He kissed me then, his lips warm and reassuring against my own, the pressure firm but yielding. 'Much like him,' I thought dazedly as I allowed myself to surrender to his kiss. His soft wet tongue reached out, in search of its mate and I yielded it up readily, moaning into the kiss as I felt myself become completely surrounded by the touch, smell, taste of my mate; allowing myself to become completely immersed in the sensory overload that he provided. His powerful hands gripped my hips, and I could feel him consciously rein in his strength as he pulled me closer to him, until we were plastered together, chest to chest, groin to groin.

He pulled back from the kiss and moved his hot lips to my ear. "I have no problem with you taking advantage of me now," he said. "In fact," he whispered huskily, his warm breath caressing my ear, "I entirely approve."

He paired this comment with a swift upwards thrust of his hips, contrastingly pulling my hips down to meet his aching hardness. I threw my head back and moaned loudly, keeping my hands anchored around his neck in order to keep myself upright. I could feel his hard cock against mine through the thin fabric of his pants, and the combination of his smell, the friction and the short, sharp gasps that he emitted was slowly but surely sending me careering towards a cliff. He pulled my mouth back to his, and I submitted immediately in relief, allowing him to search and plunder as he so wished. His current attentions, plus the arousal that had remained smouldering in my lower body prompted my body to be engulfed in a need that was so consuming it hurt.

"Draco," I panted into his mouth, "so close. Please, more, more!"

He groaned lustily, the noise sending bolts or arousal down my already achingly hard dick. Moving his mouth to my neck, he licked a strip from my collarbone to just underneath my ear.

"Come for me," he whispered. "Come now."

And with that, he bit down into my neck and I came undone. My body stiffened, every muscle contorting into pure pleasure, euphoric bliss as I came hard, shuddering from the high. Draco moaned and I felt his body stiffen against mine, in a primal dance that our bodies knew implicitly. I watched as he mirrored my own climax, watched as pleasure raced across his heart-wrenchingly beautiful face as he came undone.

Finally we collapsed against each other, completely spent. Wrapping one arm around me, he pulled me forwards until he was lying along the sofa, with my on top of him, held in place by his loving embrace. With the other hand he shifted, reaching for his wand. Grasping it, he pulled it out and muttered a quick cleaning spell that rid us of the sweat and come we were covered in.  
We lay there for some time, revelling in our closeness and love for one another. Eventually, however, I shifted slightly, propping my chin up on his chest so as to search his face.

"Dray?" I said quietly. He grunted in acknowledgment and opened his eyes to meet my own. "I don't hate you for what you used to say to me, or for how you used to act. It's all in the past," I assured, wanting him to know just how strongly I felt on the subject, "and for everything you said to me I can assure I said something back of equal or worse intent."

Some small amount of tension that I hadn't even been aware of left his face, and he smiled at me unabashedly.

"I love you," he said simply.

"I love you too. More than anything."

* * *

Eventually we moved off of the couch. Stretching my cramped limbs out, I moved towards the desk that my familiar lay open, all three pairs of eyes closed as they slept. Picking them up, and murmuring soft apologies as they hissed in displeasure, I placed them in their tank, tapping the heating rock with my wand so that it emitted a pleasing warmth. I turned, smiling fondly, but stopped abruptly as I saw Draco holding Ron's previously forgotten letter.

Draco's eyes met mine, searchingly for a brief moment before he asked, "can I read it?" I nodded in assent, and watched from where I was rooted in place as he skimmed the messily written message. Finally, he crumpled it with one fist and strode towards the fireplace. Muttering a quick '_incendio'_ he threw the ball of parchment into the flames. Then he turned back towards me, grabbing my hand in a soft embrace before tugging me towards my bedroom. In silent understanding, we shed our clothing, down to our boxers, before climbing into my bed. As soon as he had pulled the covers tightly over my shoulders, ensuring that no part of my body was exposed to the slightly chilly air, he arranged me so that his arms were wrapped tightly around me, my back against his chest, his face propped on top of my neck.

"He's an idiot," he said finally, breaking the silence in the room. "They all are. If they are willing to give up on this Bill, on _you, _then they aren't worthy of your love."

"Everyone has just been so accepting," I said, eyes closed tightly against the thought of Ron's and the Weasley's hate. "I just wasn't expecting it."

He sighed, his breath ruffling my hair. "Although they are pureblood, they are blood traitors. When I say that, when other purebloods say that we aren't referring to their commitment to the Light side, but rather their acceptance of the muggle world." I stiffened slightly at that, but released the tension as Draco bent his head and lightly nipped at my neck.

"I don't mean that in the way you are thinking," he said, "but rather that they have allowed new ideas, concepts such as muggle religion, Christianity or what not, to taint their beliefs. Instead of honouring the true ways, the Old ways of the Solstices and Old Gods, they corrupt themselves. Magic is what we born with, and we should honour it. I can assure you with absolute certainty that we will hear nothing but congratulations from the members of my house, despite allegiances and previous hatreds, because they, as purebloods, acknowledge that magic is a gift, that what we have is a gift given to us by the Gods and that it is sacred.

I was sceptical of this, but kept my doubts to myself, listening to Draco intently.

"With few exceptions, you will find that most half-bloods or muggleborns are weaker than those with pure magical blood. Not only do we receive magical training from a younger age than those who come from outside our world, we have the magic in our blood, the strength passed on through generation to generation. Though again you have exceptions to this, Crabbe and Goyle for example, what I say is true. And I think that you will find, in the cases of extremely strong half-bloods and muggleborns that they will be closely related to squibs with a strong magical genealogy. Squibs themselves are extremely rare, a type of genetic mutation, but you will find that many squibs have sired children with normal magical abilities."

"But how does this relate to the Weasleys?" I asked, fascinated by what Draco was saying, but somewhat confused.

"The wizarding world, or at least the parts of it that have protected themselves from muggle influences, is not in any way prejudice against homosexuality. I mean," he said with a chuckle, "when you consider creatures such as centaurs and mermaids that require what some would call bestiality, two men or two women together is hardly something to blink over, especially when magic, what we consider to be our life blood, commands it to be so. But sometimes people, families such as the Weasleys forget what it truly is to be magical, what it means to honour and respect our gifts. When that happens, they welcome outside influences, the muggle ways. I'm the first to admit that some muggle ways are fascinating, but many go against beliefs that our fundamental to our society, to our lifestyle. This is just one example." He paused then, before questioning, "does that make some more sense? Does it clarify why they are acting that way?"

I thought about his words, words that went against everything I thought I knew. But, despite my instinct to reject what he had told me, I knew without a doubt that Draco would never lie to me, especially about something as important as this. And, thinking on it a bit more, thinking of people such as the Dursleys, of Aunt Marge and their inherent hatred for gays, magic, different races, I couldn't say that what Draco was saying rang false.

"Yeah," I said eventually. "I can see what you are saying. It doesn't mean I don't have questions, 'cause I do, loads of them, but I believe you. And in a way it does make me feel better." I shifted backwards into my mate's warm embrace and sighed. "Like I said before, the idea that what we have is wrong is mind-boggling. If that's the reason why they think like that, I can't say that I'm really that surprised, especially considering the muggles I know."

I sighed again but continued. "All I know is that I love you and that you love me and that together we will always be whole. That's a lot more than most can hope for, and I feel so lucky that we have that. And for now, that's enough. Now," I said, turning around so as to face him. "You kind of wore me out before," I felt myself blush slightly as a lecherous grin replaced the faint worry on Draco's face, "so how about we go to sleep, and talk about this more in the morning. Is that okay with you?"

"More than okay," he said, kissing my lips gently, before tugging me closer to him. "I love you, sleep well."

"I love you too," I replied, voice already muffled with sleep. "Goodnight."

* * *

**AN: WOW IT HAS BEEN SO LONG! I am so sorry, it's as if I just woke up one morning and it had been over a year since I updated! Thankyou so much for all of your continued support and reviews despite my absence, I can't even begin to tell you just how much they keep me going and motivated!**

**Love you all!**

**PS: More reviews are appreciated and loved 3**

**Loveofmyexistance**


End file.
